1. Field
The invention relates to a backlight unit and a display device including the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A liquid crystal display (“LCD”) is given much weight in the information display technology. The LCD displays information in a manner that liquid crystals, which are inserted between two glass substrates, emit light through application of a power to electrodes positioned on upper and lower portions of the glass substrates.
The LCD is a light receiving device which is not self-luminous and thus displays an image through adjustment of permeability of light that is input from an outside, and thus requires a separate device for irradiating a liquid crystal panel with light, that is, a backlight unit.
As the LCD has a large size, a difference in viewing angle between a case where a viewer sees the center portion of a screen and a case where the viewer sees a left or right end portion of the screen is increased. Accordingly, researches for reducing such a difference in viewing angle have been made.
In order to overcome the difference in viewing angle, a method to form a curved screen of a LCD based on the center portion of the screen has recently been proposed, and a LCD that adopts a curved panel has been used.
Accordingly, researches for configurations of a backlight unit that can be appropriately adopted in a display device having a curved panel and other display devices have been made.